Silver Dragon on a purple field
by Unshapenconch51
Summary: Based in Old Valariya just before the events in Westeros that are in the books and show. In an Atlantis style, a section of the old free hold survived under the ocean, currently ruled by a Queen, who's Granddaughter is the new heir. She needs a husband, she wants freedom and she id dreaming of dragons.
1. Chapter 1

"The dragons of old Valyria are gone now, we are left here with nothing more than our stories child, waiting for the rise." The old crone sat, with her silver hair flowing down to the bottom of her back, blending in with the silver of her dress and cloak. She sat on a large black chair made of Valriyan steel. Sat opposite to her across the long dark table sat a young silver haired teenager, she had deep purple eyes and dark red lips. She sat with her head looking down, her garments were a deep purple with delicate silver dragons sewn into the dress, and she looked at the old woman and lifted her head. "I am sorry my Queen, it was wrong of me to doubt that dragons still roamed, you are knowledgeable and wise and know more of the world then I. The Queen smiled, "Sweet child, maybe one day you will find the last dragon and bring Valyria back from the depths of the ocean." The child slid her seat out and rose, "May I be excused?" The Queen bowed her head slowly and then looked at the sweet creature and grinned, "Rhaesenya, you are stubborn but that is why you will make a great leader." Rhaesenya left through the large doors that was guarded by two ebony stone dragons. She came to a window and looked out, in the distance she could see the deep blue depths of the ocean, she turned and sighed, Valyria during the doom had disappeared into the ocean, most had been destroyed and the many dragons and riders perished. But due to the Targaryen dreamer, her family and loyal friends planned for the doom and had mages ready to protect them from the great fire and the ocean. The true reason for the doom had been forgotten, but deep down Rhaesenya believed it was because they became too greedy and proud. Her family had been seated at the great sleeping dragon since before the doom, but it had a different name then lost to her family. Once a freehold with no king or queen when the doom occurred as the only great house, they declared themselves the rightful rulers and called themselves kings and queens. There was no opposition, well not after the first king drowned any opposition in the great ocean around them. The last dragons to high Valyria died within the oceans walls, the stories say that the kings and queens had to kill them because they went mad from being trapped in a small area with little flight room, surrounded by water. Rhaesenya made her way to her room, there she could dream her dreams and read of the old times. As she entered her room, she felt a chill, she saw that the window was open, she had not left it that way. She warily stepped into the room. She headed towards the bed, her dagger was under her pillow. She lifted the silk pillow and the dagger was gone. "Looking for this your majesty?" She shot around. Before her stood a strong man, with pale golden hair, so pale is appeared almost white, he was wearing brown leathers and had a large grin on his face. In his hand was the dagger, the hilt turning into the head of a white dragon. "You know that weapons are dangerous?" He laughed and placed the dagger onto the dressing table beside him, "So my princess are you ready to go a riding?" She stepped closer to him until their noses were touching, she then raised her hand and hit the side of his head, "You need to stop scaring me like that. You are so immature." She turned away and smiled "I can't go riding today I'm afraid, I have studies to do." Behind her she heard a loud and long sigh, "When was the last time we rode? The last cycle? Two cycles ago?" The passage of time in Old Valyria was hard to do, as the sun and moon couldn't be seen, so the mages used magic to create a false light and to create a false moon, a cycle was dictated by the full passing of one moon, as the false light was so difficult to create there would be long periods of moonlight and daylight. "Riding is a waste of time, the land is small we have discovered it all. I want to fly Aeron, I want to soar above this place and leave the ocean. I want to see real sunlight and moonlight and feel the wind on my face, I want to live the stories I have heard from the Queen. I need to go." Aeron walked to the window and looked out, his smile was gone and he just straed into nothing, "We all want to go, if I could get a dragon I would be out of here as soon as I could. The ocean is too deep, the barrier is always up. You must face the fact that we will not see that world, this is our world and you need to appreciate it for what it is." He then turned to the door and walked out, not looking back not making a sound. He just left. She sat at the end of her bed and stared at the blade on her side, the white dragon hilt was staring back at her and she felt comfort in that.

Rhaesenya stood and walked the halls of the castle till she found herself at the basements and the crypts. Here laid the bones of old dragons and the paintings of old Valyria. Past Kings had put them down here so they didn't have to face the failure of old Valyria and the loss of all the dragons. She came down here to remember how it was, too have the motivation to make it as it was and bring back the dragons so she could fly and touch the sky. All she had learnt of the world above the water came from stories in books from her ancestors and the tales the elders told. Many years ago, it was said that the elders could travel from here to the land above, when magic was stronger and the mages weren't as tired or young, but those days were over even the elders were children the last time they saw the world above. When Rhaesenya was a child she would come down here and play hide and seek, the other children wouldn't dare come down so she always ended up winning, she knew every section if the crypts and the basements, and that was why she knew instinctively where the eggs were. Two large stone eggs with the shine of the day they were lain. The scales as soft as marble. One was a shimmering blue, like the ocean that surrounded them the second was are sparkling green, she imagined grass to be the same colour and to shine in the same way. She would hold them close to her chest and imagine a dragon breaking forth and flying free to the world above. Rhaesenya had already named the dragons eggs, the blue one was Valyria named after the land she lived in so she could always remember her beginnings and have a piece of home with her even when she fled and the green was called Dracaerys, after her father who had told her the tales of the beasts that shared her blood. Each night she would dream of the eggs, the dreams becoming more and more realistic as they heated up and hatched to land on her chest and lay their heads to her heart. When she was done taking in the beauty of her eggs she returned to her tower and laid there, wondering about what was to happen the next day.

That night she dreamed of the eggs like she usually did, but instead of dragons coming from them two men did the first she did not recognise, he had silver hair that shone like starlight and lilac eyes, pale and shining like gemstones. The other was Aeron with his pale golden hair and powerful stance. She looked around and saw that behind her stood her two dragons, they were large and powerful from their mouth spewed smoke. She felt she had to make a choice, which she would put to the death and which she would have to wed. She looked at them both, both she loved dearly and both the dragons threatened to burn. As she looked at each she noticed that behind them stood many different people, they all shared similar features and all wore crowns. She knew that they would be her descendants and depending in the husband she chose would change the future of her family line. She then heard screaming and from in the distance she could see fire and water and her families sinking into the ground, their doom had come the second doom of Valyria, she stood their crying watching her two possible futures fall apart, she turned to the dragons and found that they were gone. She the silhouettes of her dragons leading the doom, she realised that they had brought it on, they brought the doom on her family, but still she loved them and still she wept. She fell to her knees, she couldn't move she watched her family's burn and cry out and she could do nothing. She woke in a cold sweat and she sat up. She had fallen asleep in her clothes and felt this was the time to change, she stripped and laid her clothes on the floor. She stood there and let the cool surround her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the Queen entered. "Ah good you're awake, you will need to get dressed and come with me. Our guest has arrived and you need to welcome him." She looked her up and down, "Wear something that will show your body off, you have that see through outfit do you not? Wear that." She walked out, giving no explanation of why she should wear such an outfit. Her Grandmother had never been the explaining type, she had been queen since a young age and expected that people would do what she asked without question, sometime Rhaesenya forgot that they were even related, she took after her mother more than her father, and her father was like his mother the current Queen. She went to her dresser and picked out the outfit, it was a lilac gown, see through and tight fighting, accenting her curves and breasts, she was brought is as a gift by her mother when she was deciding on her future husband as a way to please him, she never got to choose her daughters husband. She added to it silver jewellery and a silver ornaments in her hair, a lot of her outfits and accessories followed this colour scheme as their sigil was a silver dragon on a deep purple field. She headed towards the great hall, guards would see her and look away as they had no right to look at the future queen unless she wished it so. The dark doors swung open revealing the queen standing talking to four men. Two she recognised, Aeron stood there next to his uncle, and he smiled and then straitened his face when he saw that his uncle did not show any affection towards her. The other two men were strangers, the princess stopped and looked them both up and down, "This is my Grand-daughter and future heir to the sleeping dragon and Valyria Princess Rhaesenya of house Uraxoneir of the silver dragon, last of the true dragon lords, survivor of the doo, and the blood of dragons. This my child is your Cousin on your mother's side, Lord Veraxion or house volcanis protector of the outermost realm, and his son Targaerys." Rhaesenya bowed and moved to be beside her grandmother. "Aeron and Targaerys are fighting for your hand, they have the best claim to your hand and to our family, you will choose one by the end of the 12th cycle, you have 3 cycles to decide, if you do not I will choose for you." She turned and left the hall, the fathers of the two men followed, leaving the princess and her two suitors in a room together. "It is an honour to meet you my princess, I hope I will be your choice and will make you happy." He bent his knee and then rose again, "I didn't plan this Senya, I would never…" Rhaesenya laughed, she looked at both men and could not help but laugh, "Do you like what you see my Lords, here I am dressed for your pleasure for you to choose if I am worthy…. Am I worthy my lords?" She continued to laugh, Aeron stood there for a while but then walked away and out of the room, the mockery became too much for him and he respected his friend far too much to continue looking at her as she as exposed. "Your highness, this laughing is… uncomfortable" Suddenly the princess stopped laughing and her eyes filled with tears, she sopped herself from crying and looked at the suitor dead in the eyes, unblinking. "I will not marry Aeron, he knows that, my Grandmother knows that. They didn't choose him so I could have a choice, they chose him so I could marry you. You are the one my Grandmother wants me to marry. I've made my choice." She stood there for what seemed an age just staring at him, "I will marry you my lord, as the queen wishes. Good day my Lord, I have studies to attend to."


	2. Chapter 2

Targaerys

He watched as she left, he gown flowing in the wind and her hair swaying with her movement. He thought she was beautiful, a true queen, he didn't want to marry as she obviously did not but it was his duty. Looking at her, his only emotion was pity, pity for her and pity for him, both being forced to marry a person they did not know and thought little of. He stood for a while looking at the great hall, it was made of black stone and there was shimmering from the reflection of the ocean, the pillars created a type of path, each pillar had a dragon curling around it with its head coming to the centre and breathing stone fire. The columns lead to a seat, a sleeping dragon of white with a dent placed in for one to sit. There was no second seat for the partner of the ruler, the Uraxoneir house had always seen one voice as important and never the counsel of others, they did have a counsel but that was more to please the people rather than to help them make the larger decisions. The young Lord had only recently seen his 22nd name day, he was a man grown but still enjoyed the benefits of youth. His hair was shoulder length and the top half was pulled back by a small golden dragon, the people of Valyria always used dragons in their houses, his house had a golden and silver dragon, tails entwined on a blue field. The royal family had no surviving sons meaning the crown was going to the youngest princess Rhaesenya, the crown would always go the direct descendent to make sure the Uraxoneir family was always in control. "Are you taking in your future seat?" His father stood behind him, Veraxion was a thin man, with a weasel face, he looked like he was always plotting; in truth he always was. His eyes weren't the purple of most valyrian people, they were black, showing no emotion and wielding little comfort. "It won't be my seat lord father, I won't be king I will be Prince Regent, I will never sit the seat." His father walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, you will have a son and then the mother will be of no use to us, you will sit until your son comes of age." Targaerys pulled back, he was shocked to hear that his father had planned treason, to the woman he would marry. "Your wedding will be on the next sun, you have a couple of days to prepare yourself and get to know your bride, if you feel you have to. Go to her now and show her that you are the true leader. A man controls a woman and you will be the puppeteer controlling her when she is queen." He moved towards the seat, the young lord turned to the door and walked away. He knew the castle well, as a child his father had walked him through the layout, he never knew why till he was older, his scheming father needed to know the layout to get in and out of the keep unseen. He headed towards the tower of the heir, where his bride to be would most likely to be, if not he would then try the dragons library, she did say she had studies to attend to. He reached the top of the tower and was surprised to find that the door was open, he knocked and got no reply. The young lord pulled the valyrian blade from his side, a long sword with a hilt of black dragon glass embedded with blue stones. He pushed the door slowly, to his surprise he found a man sat on the princess's bed, his hair a pale gold, a strong looking man with little to show wealth. The man turned his head and then stood up quickly, "My lord." He bowed his head, Targaerys took a step in and smiled "You are no lord but you are still my uncle, yet we are of the same age. Please you are family call me by my name." Aeron looked at him, unblinking, baffled, the bastard was Targaerys' uncle, on his father's side. "It isn't my place My Lord, I wouldn't feel comfortable. Are you looking for the princess?" Aeron looked down at the unsheathed sword and looked back up at the young lord, he quickly placed the sword back into the hilt and re-composed himself. "I thought we should talk as she had chosen to wed me." Targaerys realised what he said and how it might have sounded "I didn't mean it in… i…"

"I know what you meant my lord, she would never choose to wed me. We are more siblings than anything else, and I know that sounds ridiculous considering that we marry siblings. It's the kind of relationship that will remain platonic. I love her as my long-time friend, as long as you don't interfere in our relationship I will have no issue with you." He left the room without another word, leaving the young lord standing in his brides room alone, "well that was interesting." He turned on the balls of his feet and left the room, he would try the dragon library next, he must explain himself to the princess. If she laughs again, well that would just make it more eventful he thought.

He made his way to the hall of books, as it was sometimes known. The room was the largest in the keep, larger than the great hall, it was so it could hold the many histories of their people and hold the knowledge they had gathered form their empire and the peoples they had destroyed. The bookshelves were so close together that to get by them you would have to move on your side, as he was slowly moving between the books he thought about how his mother used to love reading to him. That was before she withdrew from social events. He stopped for a moment , in front of him was a large leather bound book, it's spine had rubies implanted into it, he picked it up and observed it, on the cover in when seemed like gold was written, _The Art of Dragon Riding_. Targaerys had always been interested in dragons, but so was everyone, a creature so long gone that people now even wonder if they ever existed. He placed the book back and continued to move slowly, he reached the middle of the hall. Finding a large table surrounded by large wooden seats, he sat down and took a moment to breathe. "I didn't think the library would be your sort of place My Lord, I thought the court yard would more suit your tastes." Behind him stood the elegant princess, her hair was pulled to the side and she now wore a black long-sleeved dress that had a corset bringing it in that waist accenting her hips. "I used to enjoy reading with my mother, but I was actually here looking for you you're highness." He turned and stood facing her, looking into her deep purple eyes, "I wanted to explain myself and tell you that you are not being sold." Her face changed from playful to annoyed she walked to the table dropped the two heavy books she was holding, thus creating a loud noise. "If I'm not being sold what would you call it. I do not wish to marry, not now. Not to you. I stood in that hall like cattle or like a good steed. So you could decide if I was good enough to ride. I am the furture queen my lord and I will not be your toy or your belonging. We will marry, I will do my duty but that is all you will get from me, the worst part is they treated it as if I was the one doing the choosing. As if it would have a say. I don't like being treated as a child or as if I have a say. I want the truth and you stood there and fed me a lie, you all did. Good day Lord Volcanis." Once again the future prince watched his bride walk away, and once again he became very attracted to her. He left the library, somehow he knew that she wouldn't be anywhere he would know and so therefore he gave up searching for her that day and let her calm down and come to her senses. He instead headed for the small hall, there he would most likely find his father, the queen and the counsel planning for the wedding. As he went in an argument was taking place, "She will keep the family name and sigil." The queen wasn't raising her voice but the power and command that came from it still rang clear. "She must give up one, for it to be a fair and lawful marriage." His father was raising his voice and still he seemed to hold little power in the room. The counsel however were all agreeing with him, "for it to be a true marriage there must be a sign that the families have joined." He had lowered his voice which made him seem weaker, and the queen just stared "A man does not have to give up his title or sigil if a high lady marries into his house, why should my grandchild not be given the same right as man." His father sighed, "You have stated the reason there My Queen, she is no man." The queen stood, and looked at the counsel and then the weasel man in front of her, "She will keep her sigil, now leave me." They all rose and quickly left, his father came to him and lead him out of the room, the royal family will now have our name, our family is as royal as any of them." The young lord looked at him and pushed his father's hand off of his neck, "I would have gladly taken both their named and sigil, you have created a law and cheated the queen, how much did it cost father? What did you promise the counsel? I have a bride that hates me and a father who places power over freedom, i need some time, good day Lord Father." As he walked away, he thought about how amusing it was that he finished in the same way his bride to be had left him, and took some heart in that.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhaesenya

The young princess found herself in the crypts once more with her eggs, she held them close to her bosom and told them of her worries, she told them of the day's events and when she got to meeting her suitors she was sure the eggs heated up in anger with her, but she took this down to her temperature rising due to her frustration. After she had vented her woes she headed back to the library, in her anger she had left her books on the table; they were of great importance, also if the teachers of the library found her books they would question her or worse tell the queen. She went as quickly as she could to the dragons library, on the way she bumped into a servant and had to spend time picking up the things she had caused him to drop, he of course said she didn't need to but she felt obligated. When she finally got the library she slid down the corridors as quietly as she could, she reached the large table and found her books still there, a wash of relief filled her. She picked them up and tried to get out of the hall of knowledge unseen. As she turned the corner she banged into something sturdy and fell to the ground her books gracefully slid across the ground and hit a wall. She went to give the object some choice words to find that it was Aeron, he walked to the wall and picked up her books.

"Dragon raising and the hatching of eggs. Quite a taste you have for literature." She got up and briskly went to him, snatching the books out of his hand, "If the queen found you reading such ridiculous tales she would lock the library for good, and ban you from the crypts. You would lead a boring life till the end of hers." He smiled and began to walk away, "Hide the books, a word of them won't be leaving my lips." He then walked away silently, as if he had never been there in the first place. She looked down at the books, "They aren't tales, they're fact and the dragons will return. When they do, I'll be ready." She said it quietly, talking to herself more than to anyone else.

As she walked to the tower of the heir she took in the heat, she hadn't realised how hot it had got, she started to think about the heat of dragons breath, was it really as hot as they say or just an exaggeration. She knew it could melt metal and kill a whole army, but was it actually any hotter than normal fire or was it the concentration is which it comes from the dragon that it gives the impression of being hotter. She had got lost in her thoughts and didn't realise that rather then turning to go the tower of the heir she was on her way towards the pyromancers holdings. She didn't really come this way, the pyromancers were a harsh and cold type of teacher, even though what they handled was fire. They didn't really come out of their holdings often, and when they did it was to inform the queen of their stocks or try to get something from her. The princess would have turned around but she felt that because she was almost there she might as well get her question answered. She walked up to the large metal door, on it was carved three dragons breathing a fire into a large pot, with a collection of hooded figures surrounding the pot of fire. Pyromancers believed that they could control and handle dragon's fire, _but no one can control fire _she thought, _only dragons wield that power._ She went to knock on the door, but it suddenly opened.

Standing before her was a hooded man, he wasn't old like she expected quite the opposite he was how she imagined kings and lords to look from the stories. He had stubble growing in, his violet eyes were large and kind but he had no hair that she could see under the cloak. He was all muscle and stood tall and proud. He looked her up and down "Your…majesty… are you perchance lost." He knew as well as her that she couldn't get the lost in the keep, she had spent her whole life learning the layout and running the halls, she knew he wanted her gone. But what was he up to.

"No, I was here to inquire about something. Perhaps you could answer my question? Unless the high pyromancer is around?" The man's face was unchanging but Rhaesenya was sure that she saw panic in his eyes, "I am sure I can answer the mystery that plagues you princess." She smiled and attempted to look behind him, she was sure that she saw wildfire packed and ready to be transported but she discarded the idea because no one would be daft enough to move wildfire, especially a young pyromancer like him who was still probably in training. "I was wondering if dragon is truly as hot as they say or if it's just a misconception."

"It is as hot as they say, now move on, I have things to do and this question has wasted my time." The princess was shocked that he talked to her like that, she turned and walked away unsure of how she was supposed to take it. He headed towards the tower of the heir, her original destination to hide the books. She got in and placed the books at the back of her closet, she would have to find a better hiding place but _for a temporary one this would have to do. _She sat at the end of her bed taking a moment of rest, she had raced up the stairs to hide the books before anyone could see what they were and tell the queen, the guards had always been on the queen's side. There was a knock at the door and then it swung open. The door seemed to swing of its hinges, there stood the queen, red faced and angry.

"The nerve they have is unbelievable. The name has not changed for generations, and now we take on the name that came about from a disowned son and baseborn woman. Disgusting." She wasn't aiming the words at any one but the princess listened all the same, "What ails you my dear queen?" She said politely. Her Grandmother walked to the window and looked out, in the courtyard stormed the princess' future husband, he seemed angry also, _was the whole castle in a bad mood. _"The made me bargain. Me. The queen. I don't bargain I get as I please." The young girl walked towards her grandmother, "You should have married your brother, you know that don't you child."

"Yes grandmother." It saddened them both to think of his death. Rhaesenya was 4 when her brother died, she had little memory of him but knew that he made her laugh and she loved him very much. He died at the age 10 from a fever, a mysterious illness that killed many children his age. It is believed that he was destined to return the dragons and bring the rise of Valyria, his death broke her parent's hearts. "Beraxes would have made a good king, but now you marry the grandchild of a baseborn whore." She turned to the child, "Your name will become Rhaesenya Volcanis, and our family name is lost." She then walked out, Rhaesenya thought about how people kept giving news and then just leaving it was getting quite annoying.

She went to the window and looked out at her future husband, she didn't like the thought of a forced marriage but looking at him now she found his anger attractive and smiled. She watched him pace, she wasn't sure why he was angry but it must have been a good reason because she could hear him shout curses sometimes to the gods. She laughed and thought that maybe if she got to know him the marriage wouldn't be as bad. It took her a moment to realise that Targaerys had caught her eye and was looking at her, now with a smile on his lips.


End file.
